Sólo es un beso
by JustDanny
Summary: Es sólo un beso. Y Hermione cierra los ojos, sueña, besa ese beso eterno, pupilas oscuras clavadas en las grises que se le aparecen, en esa cara pálida, nariz larga y piel manchada, salpicada de pecas, pelirroja.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es nada mío. En realidad, mi parentesco es con su mujer, así que…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sólo es un beso**

Es sólo un beso. Es sólo un beso que le corta la respiración y le hace sudar y gemir y piensa, piensa si fuera real, si sólo fuera real, ese beso. Es sólo un beso, lenguas que se entrelazan, saliva y gruñidos y ese cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, y un mordisco pequeño pequeño, y se mueve en la cama y se le van las manos solas, a Hermione. Cierra los ojos, sueña, besa ese beso eterno, pupilas oscuras clavadas en las grises que se le aparecen, en esa cara pálida, nariz larga y piel manchada, salpicada de pecas, y dedos que se deslizan por su propio sexo, resbalan. Y por unos instantes olvida, Hermione, olvida o quizás obvia que las manos no son suyas, que no hay otro cuerpo contra su cuerpo, labios y aliento contra los suyos. Y se viene, gemido ahogado y respiración agitada, y vuelve a abrir los ojos, y está sola. Siempre sola.

Despierta cada mañana con un ligero rubor, con el miedo o la esperanza de que alguien lo note, de que alguien se detenga en ella, la mire y lo _vea_. Que vea lo que hace cada noche, a escondidas, tras las cortinas de una cama demasiado grande y demasiado fría, que le apoyen una mano en el hombro –o quizás más abajo- y le digan que no pasa nada, que_ todo saldrá bien, de alguna forma_. Pero viven en tensión constante, incluso aquí, en Hogwarts, bastión de todo lo bueno y barrera prácticamente infranqueable, y nadie repara en ella.

Y puede que eso sea bueno, en el fondo. Puede ser, Hermione Granger, que estés mejor sola.

Harry y Ron corren al estadio de quidditch en cuanto pueden; fuera llueve, pero no les importa. No les importa mientras haya balones y escobas, piensa ella, y quizás a ella tampoco le importe, porque sale detrás de ellos, ese sábado que amanece prontísimo, y se sienta en las gradas, y se moja. Gota a gota, la lluvia se pierde en su pelo, se pierde en ella; qué importaría si la mezclara con lágrimas. Pero no lo hace. Orgullo Gryffindor y exterior de hierro; eso es Hermione Granger.

Eso, y una atracción indecente, imposible, impensable. Una atracción que quizás –sólo quizás- sea también otra cosa, un vuelco más arriba del estómago cada vez que le sonríe, ojos grises y pecas, rojo fuego en el cabello y el uniforme, nariz un poco demasiado larga.

Contempla el entrenamiento, ensimismada. Es como un cuadro mágico, en movimiento; pequeñas figuras que se mueven, allá en lo alto, hacia uno y otro lado, sin sentido alguno. Son pájaros caprichosos que se mojan y gritan –cantan- y olvidan lo que hay más allá, por un rato. Olvidan guerra, muerte, miedo. La olvidan, también, a ella, y Hermione se descubre envidiosa, a menudo, de todo ese no-pensar que describía Harry, en primero. De ese poder ser una misma, escoba y viento y libertad, y volar.

Pero no viene a verlos para pensar en esas cosas, al fin y al cabo. Viene a verlos porque se siente sola, en el castillo, y porque la lluvia se pega a los uniformes y revela demasiado de todos, y tiene que esconder la mirada tras un libro –no importa cuál- para no empezar a sentir calores. Se imagina lo que debe de haber debajo de tanta tela húmeda, innecesaria, la extensión de piel pálida y pecas y el vello pelirrojo, suave, cálido. Y observa.

Se bajan de las escobas entre risas, todos. Ron y Ginny se pelean; ha ocurrido algo, arriba, y no están de acuerdo. Hermione esconde una sonrisa; son tan tiernos. Y se marchan cada uno a un vestuario, seguidos por el resto del equipo, y el estadio se queda vacío. La dejan atrás. La dejan atrás, y Hermione Granger no tiene muy claro de dónde ha sacado la fuerza de voluntad para no levantarse, no marcharse o seguirlos –seguir a ese ángel pelirrojo manchado de barro- al fin del mundo. A los vestuarios.

El primero en salir es Harry. Se sienta con ella, la mira; no hace falta decir nada. No hay nada que quieras saber, piensa Hermione, y él debe de notarlo, porque sólo sonríe un poco, antes de alejarse. _Nos vemos dentro_, dice, por encima de la lluvia y del eco casi ominoso. Ella asiente.

Uno a uno, los demás. Poco a poco, como si quisieran asegurarse de que los verá a todos, de que podrá comprobar que, casi como si formara parte de un plan, falta una cabeza pelirroja, una cabeza que no se despide de ella como las demás, porque aún sigue dentro.

Hermione toma una decisión, y abandona el libro.

Los vestuarios del equipo están más sucios de lo debido; hay un olor extraño en el aire, mezcla de sudor y jabón y perfume, un olor tan penetrante que la hace cerrar los ojos, un instante, y se apropia de ella, la hace suya. O quizás sea al revés.

Es la primera vez que entra aquí, y, casi inconscientemente, recorre con la mirada cada rincón, esperando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, algo que la acerque más a lo que busca, que le dé el valor que necesita, quizás. Pero sólo encuentra espejos empañados que no le permiten ver su imagen, y gotas húmedas en el suelo, y una ducha encendida y cálida que hace que el corazón le dé un vuelco, porque no esperaba que fuera así, todo esto, no esperaba ver su cuerpo a través del agua, piel más pálida aún de lo que imaginaba, sexo y labios rojo fuego, pecas.

Hermione reprime una exclamación.

El grifo de la ducha se cierra.

Y se cruzan, gris y pardo, ojos y palabras nunca dichas. Y Ginevra Weasley sonríe, allá en la ducha, y se acerca a ella –a esa Hermione que podría sufrir un ataque, en este instante, y que se siente torpe y avergonzada, y quizás también demasiado vestida-, y la besa.

Y es sólo un beso. Es sólo un beso que le corta la respiración y le hace sudar y gemir, lenguas que se entrelazan, saliva y gruñidos y ese cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, y las manos de Ginny debajo de su ropa, húmedas, desnudas y calientes, y piel pálida mojada y manchada de pecas. Y es real, por una vez, todo esto, es real y tan, tan cierto. Porque por una vez, Hermione Granger, por una vez no estás sola.

* * *

**Notas: hehe, ¿alguien había pensado que sería Ron?**

**Bueno, aquí está mi última aberración… digoo, adquisición. Intento intentado de femslash, pero casi que no me hagáis mucho caso, ¿vale? Como total, tampoco tiene historia ni nada, ni está repasado, pues no es como si fuese a ser inolvidable. Lo único, pediros reviews, que no hacen daño a nadie y mejoran mi salud -y mi humor.**

**Daenerys Pendragon**


End file.
